Tony and the ungrateful cows
by OkiiDokiiThen
Summary: After a little run in with a baseball bat at work, Tony needs to take a little visit to the dentist. This is a standalone piece from the series Time Out, and I recommend reading before hand but not that necessary.


"Agent Gibbs!" Matt shouted as he exited the car and started running towards the entrance of the clinic. Gibbs was standing outside by the doors talking on the phone when Matt finally reached him.

"What happened?" Matt asked and looked concerned at Gibbs.

"We we're clearing a house when the suspect jumped Tony and hit him in the face with a baseball bat. A couple of his teeth are gone, and some needs to be taken out because they are shattered but he's fine" Gibbs explained simply.

"Come on, I'll show you were he is" Matt nodded and followed Gibbs inside. It didn't take long before they were outside an examination room and Gibbs knocked on the door before entering.

Matt winced on behalf of Tony as he saw the big bruise that was forming on the side of his face.

"Matt!" Abby said quietly and jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on a second earlier and gave the man a hug.

"He's just passed out. The doctors are refusing to give him any pain medication because of the surgery he'll have soon so it got a bit too much for him I think" She said and let Matt rub her back for a moment. Gibbs stepped in.

"He has gotten some medication, but they can't give him too much since the anaesthesia is so strong and because of his empty stomach. I'm going to get some coffee, anyone else want something?" Gibbs said and turned to leave.

"I'll come with you Gibbs! I wonder if they have caf-pow here?" She mused as she followed after their boss and closed the door behind her.

Sighing Matt sat down in the chair next to Tony and reached up to stroke his boy's face. A pair of tired eyes opened and looked up at him as he did.

"Hey you" Matt said softly and moved a bit closer.

"It hurts" Tony whispered and flinched at the pain is caused.

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't need to talk right now" Matt reassured him as a nurse came in.

"Everything is ready for you now Agent DiNozzo, so if you'll come with me we'll give you some anaesthesia then we'll get those teeth of yours fixed" The nurse said and held out her hand towards Matt.

"Hi I'm Julie" She said and gave him a warm smile. Doing the same back Matt introduced himself before helping Tony to his feet. As soon as Tony was laid down in the dentist chair Matt grabbed Tony's hand and turned his head towards him so Tony wouldn't be able to look at the needle they'd use when giving him the medicine.

"You're doing so good Tony, and when you're done here we'll go home and lay on the sofa and watch Magnum episodes all day" Matt said as Tony's eyes got a bit teary as the needle pierced his skin. A whimper came from Tony and he tried to squirm away but Matt and the nurses kept a firm grip on him so he wouldn't end up breaking the needle.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's okay" Matt told Tony softly and continued to stroke the man's hair. Not long after a little giggle escaped Tony and his eyes slowly closed as the anaesthesia started working right away.

"Good boy" Matt whispered as he gave Tony a little kiss on the forehead before he was escorted to the waiting room where Abby and Gibbs were waiting. Gratefully taking the cup of coffee Gibbs offered him, he sat down and let Abby talk on about how perfect her own teeth were.

It was an hour and a half before nurse Julie came out and said that the doctor was done and they could come see him now. Eagerly standing up Matt walked a head as Gibbs and Abby followed.

Matt smiled as he walked over to the chair and saw that Tony had gotten a blanket over him and his mouth hung open slightly as his head laid back against the head rest.

"Tony you awake?" Matt asked and couldn't help but stroke Tony's hair. Tony's eyes sprung open and he looked around dazed before his eyes landed on Matt.

"I like ahhhh skateboard or something" Tony said mumbled and his eyes closed again.

"Why? Because you were so good during the surgery? You'd like something for being a good patient?" Matt asked with a chuckled. Tony swallowed loudly and smacked his lips while nodding.

"Mmm skateboard!" He said sternly making all three of the laugh slightly.

"You don't want a medal then?" Matt asked and made himself comfortable in the chair next to Tony.

"Noooo. Umm a medal is just for when you shoot somebody" Tony mumbled and tried to open but they were just to heavy and he let close once again.

"Can you wake up? Can you open your eyes Tony?" Matt asked and watched as first Tony's eyebrows was raised before he opened his eyes and looked at Matt. They fell down once more but Tony managed to open them again.

"Here are my eyes" Tony said and smacked his lips again.

"Here I am" he continued causing Abby to laugh even more. Gibbs stepped forward and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Throwing his head to look at him, his eyes went wide as he looked up at Gibbs's face.

"Boss I got to tell you something!" He said mumbled but urgently. Gibbs looked down at him amused.

"I took care of the cows but they didn't like me" Tony said and ended up sounding a bit teary.

"They said I gave them the wrong cereal" Matt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing to bad.

"It's okay Tony. I'll take care of it" Gibbs said and patted Tony's shoulder. Tony muttered something none of them could understand before seemingly passing out.

"I'll also make sure Vance knows Tony here will be taking a few days of work" Gibbs said and shook hands with Matt.

"Thanks Gibbs" Matt said grateful and watched the older man go after being hugged by Abby.

"I should go to, I have some work that I left behind and now that I know Tony is in safe hands, I don't have too worry. Well too much anyway, I think you're going to have your hands full the next couple of days" Abby said while a massive grin spread on her face.

"Somehow I think you're right. Thanks for staying with him earlier" Matt said as he stood up to hug her good bye.

"Drive carefully" He said as she went and turned back to Tony who was now mumbling again.

"Baby you awake?" Matt asked after nurse Julie had given him all the papers of information and pain medication Tony would need.

"I don't want to wake up from this" Tony mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

"Well we're going to go home and then you're going to sleep for a really long time if you'd like" Matt told him and thanked Julie as she said her good bye's.

"Really?" Tony replied sleepily before closing and opening his mouth with the beeps of his heart rate monitor. Chuckling, Matt grabbed Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah. You'll be sleeping a lot the next 48 hours so I don't think we'll be able to go to Jensen's house tonight baby" Matt said and started taking of the blanket Tony had over him.

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" Tony asked casually and turned his head towards Matt, his eyes still closed. Matt bursts out laughing.

"I know you'll probably take my clothes off" Tony continued.

"I don't think you'll be up for much activity and movement of any kind any time soon baby" Matt informed Tony as he tried to control his laughter.

"Well I don't have to move.. You can do all the work" Tony replied and poked his tongue out in an attempt to wet his lips.

"Let's just focus on getting you home for now baby" Matt said chuckling as nurse Julie came in with the wheelchair for Tony.

After some struggling while getting Tony into the car and buckled up and out again, Matt managed get Tony to lie down in bed.

"That's a really blue pillow" Tony said as he let Matt stack almost every pillow behind him so he'd sit comfortably and safely.

"Hey Matt?" Tony asked, getting better and better at speaking.

"Yes baby boy?" Matt replied amused and sat down on the bed.

"I love you man. I love you so much. I'd like give you all my lungs and heart. And even my spleen Matty" Tony rambled on and clumsily reached out a hand towards Matt.

"I love you too Tony" He replied chuckling and gently pushed Tony down against the pillows again as he started getting up.

"You get some sleep now okay?" Matt said and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

"Thank you Matty, but don't drive into the clouds okay?" Tony said once again getting a bit more slurred in his speak.

"I won't baby" Matt promised as Tony's eyes closed.


End file.
